


One Shift Changed His Life

by crichtonsangel



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Danger, F/M, Gen, Other, alternative ending, elevator accident, fracture, season 7, spine, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crichtonsangel/pseuds/crichtonsangel
Summary: Chief Boden and Matt Casey have both said before that one shift could change a life.  Matt finds out the hard way that one shift could change his life.  This is set beginning in the first episode of Season 7 of Chicago Fire when the elevator was stuck when Casey throws himself in harm's way but is kind of AU and a what "if" situation.  I tend to do "what if" whumps with Casey and Severide too that I have not posted so I am going to start posting some.  Check it out.





	One Shift Changed His Life

Nothing fortuitous. It had been a day just like just like any other day. Sunshine beamed through their apartment. The coffee maker started when it always did, just after the alarm sounded. Both of their work jackets hung in the hall, waiting to be worn after breakfast.

Concerned eyes watched as their vehicle pulled up to the Firehouse. Only one walked to their Office. The buzz of gossip quickly moved onto other things and he was glad. Many changes took place that day. It had been best not to concentrate on just one. Stella and Severide had been watching from the front as he walked up and even though he wanted to be happy for his friend, he was jealous of the happiness that had just left him.

The Chief had cornered Sylvie Brett in his office that morning and he was glad, He had not wanted to talk to the Chief. As the morning briefing went on, things just seemed worse and his brain just set things into motion instead of really thinking. He knew what to do and he acted. What else had there really been to do? Connie was gone to a new job without saying good-bye and although she was a part of the 51 family, she was often a big pain in the ass. He would miss her and was still a bit sorry she was gone. The new paramedic whose name he was still having trouble remembering had been late that day and could not even remember Chief Boden’s name correctly, What was her name? Damn, was his memory going now too?

When his engine number along with Severide’s Squad had arrived at their first call of the day that day, he had not even thought twice. Someone else’s life was worth more than his. Usually, he and Severide’s sorted out the plan and doled out to their men what they were going to do. Kelly Severide was doing what he always did and calling out the plan to get the man that was injured and stuck under an elevator car out from under the elevator. 

Despite being Captain, his own mind seemed to be on auto-pilot and he was not thinking clearly. Perhaps it was the terrible coffee he had drank that morning. Maybe it was because Grissom was in charge of the CFD now and had cheated to win. That was still biting his ass that their Chief had been cheated out of the spot. No, it definitely was that his wife had been constantly leaving him out of things and this time, she had left him for good. The divorce papers had arrived via fed ex that morning and he was still numb when he came to work. 

Sliding under the elevator car alone with the man who was injured and trying to stop it on his own was surely stupid but Captain Matthew Casey felt nothing for himself. His mind and body were numb that day. He could do nothing but reassure the man under the car and try to stop the elevator car with a metal pole and his halligan. Nothing had worked. Severide’s team had tried poles, sticks, a steel trash can, and Otis cutting the power with a master key to the elevator. Finally, it took someone pulling the power main to the whole building. By this time, it had been almost too late. In some ways, it had been too late, 

Gabriela Dawson was gone from Matthew Casey’s life. He had loved being a firefighter but now; he just did not care anymore. A foolish mistake had cost him everything. Matt saved the life of the man under the elevator car that day along with the help of his engine crew and Severide’s squad but he never was the same.

Dreams were broken the day the divorce papers arrived. Gabriela, the love of Matt’s life was gone. His dreams of having children with her were gone as they had been right before the fight they had suffered before all of this had happened and she had left for Puerto Rico without talking to him. All of his life, Matthew Casey had wanted to be a firefighter and now that was gone too. 

When he went under the elevator car without help, Matt was definitely risking his life to help another person and he should have waited until they had a plan and had it together. His impulsiveness and rashness helped keep the man calm under the elevator but it served only to take away his career. Grissom had planned to demote him in rank for putting himself in deliberate danger without backup anyway but the injuries he received were more than punishment enough. 

The elevator car had pressed down on him before the fire department had been able to get him and the victim out of the shaft. Matt had a fracture in his spine and would never be able to walk again, much less be able to perform his duties as a firefighter. 

Nowadays if you see a wheelchair bound stern-faced blond man sitting out front of Firehouse 51, you may have just met Matthew Casey. He still works there as an assistant to Chief Boden doing paperwork and such because he cannot tolerate to be in the apartment by himself all of the time. 

Amazing how life changes the one time you don’t pay attention to it………..


End file.
